This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. 2001-308397 filed in Japan on Oct. 6, 2000, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a motorcycle intake structure, and more particularly to a motorcycle intake structure in which an air cleaner is provided under a sheet.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 3-193583 describes an example of a motorcycle intake structure where air is introduced to an air cleaner under a sheet.
The publication describes a first exemplary structure having an upper end opening of an air cleaner box connected to a sheet bottom plate. A part of the connection portion on the vehicle-body front side is cut as an air inlet port.
A second example is shown in FIG. 15 of the present application, an air passage 02 is formed in a sheet 01, an air inlet port 03 in communication with the air passage 02 is provided in a side surface of the sheet 01, and a connection port 05, communicated with the air passage 02 and connectable to an upper opening of an air cleaner box 04, is formed in a bottom portion of the sheet 01.
In the first example, since the air intake port is provided frontward in a low position without a portion such as an air passage, dirt and debris easily enters the air intake port. Further, the dirt and debris may adhere to the air intake port.
In the second example, as the air inlet port 03 is provided in the side surface of the sheet 01 and the air inlet port 03 is opened sideward, the frontward airflow in the air passage 02 is vertically offset and normal to the inlet airflow in left-and-right direction drawn from the air inlet port 03. Accordingly, the airflow is disturbed and not smooth, and the resulting intake resistance is undesirably high.
Further, since the air passage 02, the air inlet port 03 and the connection port 05 are formed in the sheet 01, the sheet 01 is difficult to manufacture and assemble.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the background art and achieves other advantages not realized by the background art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle intake structure that forms a smooth intake airflow.
An object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle intake structure that reduces intake resistance and prevents the accumulation of dirt and debris in the air inlet port and the flow of inlet air.
These and other objects are accomplished by a motorcycle intake structure comprising an air cleaner provided under a sheet and having an upper opening; a rear fender; a side cover having a rear upper portion; an intake passage operatively connecting the upper opening of the air cleaner, wherein the intake passage is integrally formed by the sheet, the rear fender and the side cover; and an external inlet port of the intake passage opening rearward in the rear upper portion of the side cover.
These and other objects are further accomplished by a motorcycle intake structure comprising a sheet and a sheet rail; a backstay integrally joined with the sheet rail; an air cleaner provided under the sheet and having an upper opening; a rear fender, wherein the air cleaner and the rear fender are attached to the sheet rail and the backstay; a side cover having a rear upper portion; an intake passage operatively connecting the upper opening of the air cleaner, wherein the intake passage is integrally formed by the sheet, the rear fender and the side cover; and an external inlet port of the intake passage opening rearward in the rear upper portion of the side cover.
Since the inlet port is opened rearward in the rear upper position of the side cover, air is linearly sucked into the intake passage inside the side cover. Accordingly, the intake airflow is smooth and the intake resistance is reduced.
Since the inlet port is in the rear upper position of the side cover, it is not influenced or contaminated by dirt or debris.
Further, since the intake passage is formed from the sheet, the rear fender and the side cover, separately dedicated members to form the intake passage are not required. The inlet port can be provided between a sheet rail and the sheet. Therefore, the sheet rail can be utilized as an intake guide, and the intake airflow can be transferred to a more laminar flow.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.